In cargo transportation, in order to limit the position of objects such as cargos and secure the objects, a specialized securing device is generally required to be provided in a freight wagon.
A high-speed railway freight (using high-speed freight motor train unit) has competitive advantages of being faster than ordinary trains (the speed of the high-speed freight motor train unit ranges from 200 km/h to 350 km/h) and having a lower cost than air transportation. In the states represented by France and Germany, the high-speed railway freight has been developed starting from services such as delivering express mails and packages. At present, express freights in China mainly provide an express service for small parcels by carrying the small parcels in the high-speed railway passenger trains, which not only decreases logistic costs, but also provides convenience for owners of the parcels and is favored by many users. However, because of lacking specialized high-speed freight vehicles, it is difficult to achieve a large scale, batch and fast cargo transportation, which restricts the development of the railway fast freight business in China. Therefore, it is urgent to design and develop a modularized and unitized fast freight train.
A common manner for loading and securing cargos in a conventional railway freight (Luggage and Parcel Express Special Train) is described as follows. Cargos are loaded and unloaded by workers, parcels are loaded in bulk (on the floor of a cargo compartment) and are stacked in a joint-covering stacking type or a trapezoid stacking type, and instead of being secured, the stacked cargos are tightly pressed against each other. In order to secure cargos on the high-speed freight motor train unit, it is required to realize the quick loading and securing of the cargos, particularly the modularized and unitized cargos, to ensure the safety and reliability of the transportation. Thus, in order to meet the requirements of the freight, especially the high-speed railway freight, it is necessary to make improvements to address the above defects of the conventional technology.